


Don't let me face my life alone

by MissAlrauna



Series: I was born to love you [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crying, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Sexual Content, Marriage, Married Life, Nonbinary Character, Post-Apocalypse, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAlrauna/pseuds/MissAlrauna
Summary: It's nice to be married. Unless the person you are marring the leader of the enemy forces and you will have to fight them when it comes to armageddon.





	Don't let me face my life alone

It was a few hundred years after the beginning, at the edges of forest in Europe. The sky was cloudy and while speaking the words his father had taught him long ago, the officiant wondered if he could get home before it started to rain.

The couple kneeling before him seemed to be unbothered by the weather, the man, tall and muscular, concentrated on his words, the woman, tiny and slender, was beginning to fidget and looked around the heath from time to time. They had approached the officiant one day ago, asking him more or less politely to marry them as fast as possible, without guests or any other unnecessary fuss. It was his duty to follow their wishes, but he would lie if he said that he didn’t feel a little weird about it.

After he had said the sacred words, he gave the man a ring, which he carefully slid on the woman’s hand, she followed and slid one on his hand. After a brief moment of silence, the bride let her face crash with the man’s, their lips touched for the blink of an eye and their foreheads collided with tender force.

“My apologies”, said the man upon noticing the officiant’s confused face after separating, “Custom of our people.”

He just nodded, thinking about the storm and his own wife, who waited at home, and beckoned the couple to stand up from their kneeling position. After that, he asked a god the woman and the man knew didn’t exist to bless their union and to make their children healthy. Both of them nodded to this, and only the man smiled when the officiant congratulated him to his marriage.

“It’s going to rain soon,” he said, “You better head home. Thank you for doing this.”

“And you? Where is your home?”

“Beyond the forest”, the woman looked hat her now-husband, “A little rain won’t hurt us.”

This was all the officiant needed, he said goodbye and wished them luck, then he made his way to his horse, who nervously waiting for him. After climbing its back, the man looked back and saw the couple, holding hands and walking towards the forest, not talking. Soon, good things would start happening to him, the man, who was an archangel, had taken care of it, and his wife, the Prince of Hell, would do bad things to his enemies, but the human didn’t know it yet. He only had a vague that they would stay together for a long, long time.

Silently, Gabriel and Beelzebub made their way through the forest until they arrived at a little glade. A blanket was prepared there and without further ado, the Archangel let go of his wife’s hand and laid down, they waited until he was comfortable and then straddled his lap. The silence continued for a while until Gabriel broke it:

“We don’t have to do it. We already had intercourse multiple times, I think it should be official without us doing it today.”

Beelzebub had placed their hands on his broad chest and let him take them into his, warming the cold fingers.

“I know. Let’zzz just wait a bit, hell doesn’t need me back yet.”

Their wedding rings rubbed against each other, producing a strange, metallic sound.

“What are you going to do with yours?” Gabriel asked and wiggled around a bit to stabilise the Lord of the Flies in his lap.

“Don’t know yet. Probably miracle it invizzzible, or wear it somewhere elzzze. You?”

“I’ll just keep it like this, many angels have rings somewhere. No need to announce that I have it or where I got it.”

This made them chuckle.

“Angels wear ringzzz? Isn’t that a sign of pride or vanity? Has it really come so far with heaven?”

“Rings are a sign of a certain taste, a thing that not many demons seem to have.”

“I know”, Beelzebub answered, and grinded their hips on his lap, “I love and married you, that’s the prime example of bad tazzzte.”

Before the angel could answer, a deafening thunder erupted over their heads and rain started to fall almost in the same second. Instead of answering the snarky comment, he unfolded his wings and shielded his wife with them, who leaned in and kissed him rough but passionate. His hands slit under the dress and up their calves, their things and arrived at the breasts that were part of today’s effort, cupping them as Beelzebub undid the fastener on their husband’s pants. None of them remembered exactly what was it that made them carve each other’s touch so suddenly, and none of them wanted to think about how their future would look like, as bitter enemies and a married couple at the same time, but they knew that they couldn’t change their feelings, and wouldn’t want to.

Over five thousand years later, one week after the Almostgeddon, The Prince of Hell snuck into a dark apartment. They didn’t need to switch the light on, they knew the way to the bedroom better than some corridors of hell, and so they crept into the room and miracled their clothes away before climbing into the bed. Already they could feel the warmth that Gabriel radiated and their pride was the only thing that prevented them from immediately curling up into his arms.

They had said goodbye. Seven days before the world was scheduled to end, the night before the antichrist was given the hellhound. They had eaten together, had sex until even their supernatural bodies had been crying for a break and then kissed one last time, before shaking hands and wishing each other luck. Afterwards, when they had been alone, there had been tears and shouting on both sides, but the act itself had been professional, just as they had discussed it after the first prophecies about Armageddon.

And now, everything was chaos. Not the world, the humans were fine, but heaven and hell were on fire, the traitors had survived and in the middle of all this, Beelzebub and Gabriel had to deal with their own, stupid feelings.

The sheets rustled and Gabriels face was no next to his wife’s, his breath ghosting over their cheeks. After a few moments of avoiding each other eyes, he finally said:

“Is your position in hell secure after the execution?”

It was a small question, but in it was so much care, so many feelings, that Beelzebub struggled to keep their monotone voice as they answered:

“It was a lot of work but everything should be settled now. Demons are easy to distract. How is heaven? Will they make you fall for it?”

“No, the others are as clueless about it as I am”, their husband murmured and moved closer, “There are just so many questions, we will spend aeons figuring everything out.”

Silence fell over the apartment again and the angel and the demon thought about their plans for the war. Both had imagined how they would save their spouse and then hide them from the other fighters, afterwards bragging how they had captured the leader of the losing side, then keeping them around forever, because even the hypocrites could admit that an eternity without their partner would be meaningless.

And then, just like in their first night as a married couple, they rushed into each other’s arms, but unlike then, Beelzebub clung on to the angel as if he was a lifeline and Gabriel’s strong chest shivered from the sobs escaping his mouth.

“I hate Aziraphale!” he managed to push out, “Why does he get to live happily ever after with his fucking snake when I have to say goodbye to you every time and wonder when I can see you again? They aren’t even _married_ for Her sake, it took them six thousand years to realize everything and they get a happy ending?”

His tears of anger and desperation fell into the pillow while the black fluid coming out of Beelzebub’s eyes stained his tank top.

“You should have zzzeen Crowley,” she said, face buried in his chest, “How he acted as if he had the answerzzz to everything, but he doezzzn’t know _shit_. How am I supposed to go on now? How is everything supposed to work now? And all that while I zzztill love your zzztupid face!”

Caught off-guard by this sudden confession, both stopped sobbing for a second to look at each other. Then Gabriel cleared his throat.

“I love you…”

But before he could continue, his wife occupied his mouth with their tongue and made him forget the last word and every word for a short amount of time.

At the next morning, Beelzebub was alone when they woke up, but the smell of breakfast snuck into their nose, hinting that Gabriel was still in the apartment. Having breakfast together was a luxury they seldom found the time for, so the Prince of Hell rolled out of bed and ran into the kitchen to cherish every second of it. There was their husband, completely focused on the pan on the stove. They poked him slightly in the side and snickered:

“And here we see the mighty Archangel fucking Gabriel, who is very careful not to sully his celestial body with grozzz matter, preparing breakfast for the Lord of the fliezzz.”

“Good morning”, Gabriel ignored their comments and didn’t even turn around, “Are you hungry?”

“Zzztarving, so hurry up, wank-wingzzz!”

They sat down at the kitchen table and shifted the chair, giving them a perfect view of Gabriel’s ass until he turned around and gave her a cup of coffee.

“I know we agreed not to talk about the apocalypse, but I just want to get something off my chest”, he said, his purple eyes looking apologetic.

Beelzebub rolled her eyes and blew her coffee. That’s what you get for marrying a messenger angel.

“Zzzpit it out, if you must.”

Gabriel smiled and took their hand into his, their wedding rings collided.

“You looked absolutely _tempting_ on the airfield.”


End file.
